


your name is a prayer i say in the dark of night

by johnconstantine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnconstantine/pseuds/johnconstantine
Summary: Birthdays have never been a happy affair for Cheryl.Until Toni.





	your name is a prayer i say in the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after S3.

Cheryl is extravagant, lavish, over-the-top when it comes to practically everything—except for her birthday. From what Cheryl has told her, Toni understands why. Birthdays used to serve as a reminder of her loneliness, and now that her brother's gone, they remind her of how she gets to keep growing older while Jason will never get the same chance.

But birthdays are special, and Cheryl is extraordinary, and that's how Toni wants to make her feel. Cherished, loved, like the sun only rose to shine specifically for her.

She has enough self-awareness to not throw her a surprise birthday party like the ones in those cheesy teen movies Cheryl makes her watch. Instead, her mind goes to a different place. Much more personal. And dirtier.

But first—

On the day of Cheryl's birthday, which falls graciously on a Saturday, so Toni has the whole day to pamper her, Toni wakes up to sunlight filtering through the curtains and painting Cheryl golden. Cheryl's still asleep, and Toni has no intention of waking her up yet. She lies there for a minute, delicately caressing her cheek, admiring how peaceful and content she looks.

Then she gets up, cleans herself up in the bathroom, and makes breakfast for Cheryl. She's no master chef, never has been, but it'll do, and hopefully paste a smile onto her face. She carries the tray of food into the bedroom, and the sound of her footsteps stirs Cheryl awake. As Toni sits down on the bed and places the tray in front of her, Cheryl smiles at her through bleary eyes.

"Happy birthday, babe."

"Toni," she says her name like a melody, "you didn't have to."

"Oh, I absolutely had to," she says and leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now eat up. This is not the end of your birthday, it's only the beginning."

Cheryl cocks an eyebrow and picks up her fork. "Pray tell me, what do you have planned, mon cherié?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

 

 

Around noon, the two of them climb onto Toni's motorcycle and drive out of Riverdale to an open meadow near Greendale. The grass is fresh and vibrantly green and the air is clear and crisp. They roll out a blanket and fetch a bottle of champagne out of the wicker basket they took with them. They get pleasantly tipsy but not drunk, and bask in the sunlight, Cheryl's head tucked into the crook of Toni's neck, her fingers playing with the lace bow of Toni's shirt.

"This is nice," Cheryl hums appreciatively. Her eyes are closed. "Thank you, Toni."

"It's nothing less than you deserve," Toni says earnestly. She wants to make an innuendo about what she has planned for later, but the moment is too pure to spoil.

Cheryl rises slightly from where she's lying, supporting herself on one arm, and kisses Toni, her other hand cupping her jaw. A warm and burning thing worms its way low into Toni's gut.

 

 

When they get back, the sun has dipped and twilight is starting to streak the horizon purple and blue. They discard their jackets and helmets in the foyer and make their way into the bedroom. Toni locks the door behind them without Cheryl noticing. Nana Rose likes to keep to herself most of the time, but Toni will leave nothing to chance.

Cheryl lowers herself onto the bed and peers at Toni, who's still leaning against the door.

"Anything else you have planned for me, or was that it? Not that I'm being greedy, I loved today," she smiles; it's purely innocent, and Toni can't wait to transform her innocence into something more sinful.

"There is one more thing on my list," Toni says and it comes out throaty, stalking her way over to Cheryl. She plants her knees around Cheryl's legs on the mattress, placing a hand on her sternum and pushing her down, moving in sync with her.

Her face is hovering over Cheryl's, and it's not so much surprise that she finds on her face as it is awe.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Cheryl. I'm going to make you feel so good you are going to see stars and cry out over and over again. Today's all about you, and I meant that." Her thumb brushes over Cheryl's lips as she says the last bit.

Toni hears her gulp, sees her pupils dilate, turning them almost black. "Then do it," she whispers. It's not a command. It's a plea.

She crashes her lips against Cheryl's, and uses one hand to pin her hands above her head. Cheryl arches her back reflexively. Toni's other hand travels down painfully slowly, slipping her fingers into the waistband of Cheryl's skirt, and for a moment it seems like Toni's about to touch her there, but then she withdraws her hand.

"Now you are just being cruel," Cheryl pouts.

"And now you are being greedy," Toni chuckles. Keeping her on edge is half the fun.

Toni decides to pay attention to her neck instead, licking and biting at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She lets go of Cheryl's hands to grope at her clothed breasts, and the combination of those two actions elicits whiny, wanton noises out of Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl uses her freed hands to thread her fingers through Toni's soft locks.

When Toni's decided she has spent enough time torturing Cheryl, she lifts herself up and starts pulling off both their clothes. Cheryl's more than happy to help her speed up the process.

Bare and naked, she kisses Cheryl on the mouth, short and quick, before making her way down her body, covering as much ground with her lips as she pleases. She slides her hands to her full breasts, plucking each nipple with her fingers until it is stiff, and then gliding her cool tongue over the burning area. Cheryl's skin is flushed and hot to the touch.

She's getting closer and closer to where Cheryl desperately wants her to be, but before she moves further down, she stops at Cheryl's hipbone and sucks at the skin there until it's marked purple. No one but the two of them will know it's there, and that's exactly how Toni wants it—a secret too intimate, too precious to share with the rest of the world. Physical evidence is superfluous, anybody looking at the two of them can see they are linked together in body and soul, like interwoven vines.

Toni looks up at her with a sly grin and roguish intent glinting in her eyes, and is greeted by Cheryl biting down on her plump, scarlet red painted bottom lip, fiery red waves cascading down her milky torso, impatient desire etched on her face.

While Toni loves to tease her, it would seem vicious to not finally give her want she so clearly aches for.

She descends further down, settling comfortably between Cheryl's parted legs. Slowly, she extends a finger and runs it down her puffy slit, coating it with her arousal in the process. That earns her a delicious, high-pitched moan from Cheryl.

"Please," Cheryl whimpers.

In lieu of a verbal response, she darts out her tongue and presses it into Cheryl's cunt, circling her clit relentlessly. Cheryl cries out and jerks up, the long line of her body quivering like a minor earthquake. Toni pushes a finger into her, curling it just right. From her periphery vision, she can see Cheryl gripping the silky satin sheets.

She's evidently doing a good job then, Toni thinks smugly.

She picks up the pace, going even faster and harder, and can practically feel Cheryl exploding underneath her when she comes. The bottom half of Toni's face is coated with her slick. She wipes it away with the back of her hand and languorously kisses her way up to Cheryl's face, leaving a damp trail behind, and when she reaches the top of the glorious mountain that is her girlfriend, their lips slot together like two pieces specifically crafted for each other. The kiss is open and lazy, tongues lapping at each other and exchanging the taste of one another.

When they part, Toni smiles down at her.

"So how did you like your birthday this year, babe?" she asks, already knowing the answer, but hungering to hear the response anyway. She brushes the hair falling into Cheryl's face out of the way.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one," Cheryl replies, voice thick with emotion, and kisses her again.


End file.
